McPregnant
by IluvMerDer
Summary: I know it's been done a zillion times. Not MerDer until much later Addek at first. Has other characters but does not their relationships, just added them in to make it more interesting. Mostly Mer and Derek. Anyways, I think it'll get better. Give it a ch
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It is 8 weeks since prom. Derek is still with Addison. Meredith is with Finn. There was never a Denny b/c I don't want to deal with Izzie's greiving. Starts off from season 2.

Meredith and Finn sat at a restaurant. They had finished their food and were sitting silently. Meredith knew what she had to say, she just couldn't say it.

"So, what do you think about getting lucky tonight?" Finn asked. Okay, now was her chance, she had to tell him. "Finn, I can't" was all she managed to say. Finn had a puzzled look on his face. "I'm pregnant." She said, looking down. Finn did the same, looked at his hands, that were lying on the table. "We never….." Finn was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry." Meredith managed to say, tears silently streaming, as she picked up her bag and left. It was over

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith sat in the intern's locker room bathroom. Sitting on the floor, she sat, pale and fatigued. All the interns were there, watching her, talking about her. She knew it. Bailey walked in and they all got silent. "Okay people. There is an overload in the pit and we need everyone in the pit. So, go find a case! But don't do anything stupid." She gave them a glare and raised her eyebrows. Everyone left, except Bailey and Meredith.

"You alright Grey?" Bailey questioned. Meredith stood up, feeling sick again, but she nodded anyway. Meredith left to go down to the pit. But Bailey knew better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the pit Meredith saw everyone had taken the good cases, but she didn't care, she felt too bad to care.

Alex had a man who got burned in an accident.

George had a man with leg deformities.

Izzie had a woman who got in an accident too

Cristina had man who got thrown off of a motercycle.

It was a bad day for cars. Meredith found a pregnant woman who got cut and needed stitches in her head. She opened up the chart and walked over to the woman.

"Miss Brown, you fell, running?" Meredith questioned.

"Yes, I was trying to stay fit, I tripped and fell on a rock, it feels pretty deep." The woman answered.

"I see, and you are 28 weeks pregnant?' Meredith said.

"Yes"

"And do you have any other pain?"

"My head hurts, a lot." The woman said

"Well, I'd like to get a CT just to be sure." Meredith said.

"Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Brown was now admitted into a room. The CT was done and Meredith had paged Derek to come look at the results. He came in and loked at Meredith.

"Okay Miss Brown, I'm Dr. Shepard, I'll be on your case now." Derek said.

"I thought Dr. Grey was my docter." Miss Brown said.

"Well, she is…" Derek started to say when Meredith cut him off. "I'm an intern. He's my boss."

"Oh, okay. So, what's wrong with me?" she asked.

"You have basically a bleeding brain" Derek said plainly

"Am I gonna die?" She asked nervously

"No. I'm going to operate, and you'll be fine." Derek assured her.

"What about my baby?" she asked

"I've already called Dr. Shepard to come do an ultrasound" Meredith said to the young woman.

"Okay." Miss Brown said.

"Okay." Derek said.

"Dr. Grey are you okay?" the patient asked, seeing Meredith looking very pale.

As Meredith holds up her finger she walks to the little bathroom, slightly shuts the door, and throws up. She wipes her mouth on her sleeve and comes back into the room. "I'm sorry." She says, seeing Derek looking worried about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Derek followed Meredith out of Miss Brown's room. _What was wrong with her? Was she sick? _

"Meredith are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm…" Meredith started to reply but a voice behind her cut her off.

"Meredith should be fine in a few weeks. Morning sickness shouldn't last that long. How far along are you Meredith. What, 8, 10 weeks?" the voice came from Addison.

"I…. have to go." Meredith walked away, and Addison walked the other way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Meredith's room. Cristina comes in. Meredith is in bed.

"Okay seriously what could be worse than almost blowing up?" Cristina asked.

"She told him!" Meredith said, Cristina didn't understand.

"Okay, I don't speak 'Meredith' so you're going to have to use names." Cristina demanded.

"Addison! Addison told Derek that I'm pregnant!" Meredith said.

"Wait wait wait! You told the she Shepard you were pregnant _before _me?!" Cristina couldn't believe it.

"NO! I didn't tell her, she just…. knew, like she's a physic freak or something!" Meredith said

"So, you're really pregnant?" Cristina questioned.

"Yes." Meredith said. A long pause came.

"What are you gonna do?" Cristina asked, "Who's the father!?"

"I'm having an abortion, which means you're my person, tomorrow." Meredith said

"Tomorrow? Fine, but you're lucky I don't have to work, or I wouldn't go. But, you were my person." Cristina replied.

"Am, I am your person."

"Yeah whatever." Cristina said, "Now get up"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Miss Brown." Meredith said, checking up on her patient.

"I'm fine… what about you? Are you okay?" Miss Brown, Casey, asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Is something going on… with you and Dr. Shepard?" Casey questioned.

"No! He's … married, and I'm with someone." Meredith lied. Just then Derek entered.

"Hello, Dr. Grey. Miss Brown, your ultrasound with my wife is scheduled soon, so she'll be here soon." Derek said.

"Thank you Dr. Shepard." Casey said.

Derek nodded as he and Meredith left the room.

"Is it true?" Derek asked, Meredith knew this would come up.

"No." Meredith lied, again. After all after today there would be no more baby.

"Oh" Was all he said, and he walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the interns were gathered in chief's office.

"Okay, so… 4 of you have asked for a transfer for your residency, which is starting very soon. And I'm pleased to say, all of you got in. Stevens and Karev, you're going to L.A. General. Yang, Chicago. And O'Malley, Detroit. So, Patricia will get you some paperwork. –you're dissmissed. Except Dr. Grey, I'd like a word."

Everyone left, Meredith faced Richard Webber.

"I thought you were going to transfer?" Richard asked.

"I was, but I just forgot, I was so busy." Meredith replied, sounding stupid.

"Well, there's still time, if you'd like to apply." Richard suggested, "Although we'd be glad to have you here."

"I think I'll just stay here… with my mother."

"Very well, you're dismissed Dr. Grey." Chief said. Meredith left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cristina and Meredith were in the car, they had just came from the abortion clinic. Meredith was resting her head on the window. Tears were silently falling down her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, if I was using real GA timing, it'd only be 8 months since the interns started. I'm using MY timing, so it's going to be almost a year. Yeah, I'm excommunicating all the other interns, it goes along with what will happen later. Kind of. I'm really only a MerDer fan, I like everyone, but MerDer is all I REALLY care about. Anyways, next chapter up… Friday and Saturday.

PS How'd you like tonghts eppi?

Please read and review! I LOVE reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meredith and Cristina drove home in mostly silence, until Cristina broke it.

"I can't believe you didn't do it." Cristina said, annoyed.

"I'm going to do it, … I just…. I just need more time." Meredith replied.

"More time for what?! To think about it and decide you _want _a baby?! You know you don't want a baby. Think about your career." Cristina said to her oblivious friend.

"I'm going to do it…. I just need time." Meredith said back, and then the silence came again.

"Don't tell them." Meredith said.

"Tell who?" Cristina asked.

"Don't tell everyone I didn't do it… I will do it, so let them just think I did it." Meredith asked, looking at Cristina.

"Fine." Cristina said, rolling her eyes.

The drove the rest of the way home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Meredith how are you?" Izzie asked, pulling Meredith into a hug.

"I'm… fine" Meredith replied, looking at Cristina, "I'm gonna go lay down." With that, Meredith dissapeared up the stairs.

"Is she really okay?" Izzie asked Cristina

"Yeah, whatever. I gotta go." Then Cristina left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek and Addison sat outside the trailer, Derek drinking a beer.

"You were wrong." Derek said, Addison looked confounded, "About Meredith, she's not pregnant."

"And you know how?" Addison asked.

"I asked her." Derek said.

"I can't believe you!" Addison said, raising her voice.

"What?" Derek asked.

"You're still talking to her… like… like friends!" Addison said.

"We are friends." Derek said.

"She's your ex-mistress! You can't be friends with your ex-mistress!" Addison yelled, emphasizing ex each time.

"I'm just saying, she not pregnant."

"Whatever." Addison said, slamming the door of the trailer on her way in. Derek looked down at his beer and took a long sip.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Meredith was assigned to Addison. They stood at the nurses' station looking through the patients chart.

"So, Derek tells me you're not pregnant." Addison said.

"I'm not." Meredith replied, hating that she was lying. A silence passed over them.

"So how are things with the vet?" Addison asked.

"Fine." Meredith replied again, not looking up.

"Look, Meredith I really don't hate you." Addison said.

"I know." Meredith said, annoyed with the conversation.

"Well, Derek says you're still friends."

"No." Meredith was quick to reply.

"Well … since you and Derek are still friends, it means we still have to be friends. And that's okay, … because I don't hate you."

"Derek and I aren't friends." Meredith said, slamming the chart closed. "And what part of I slept with your husband don't you understand?" Meredith walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex's car pulled up to Meredith's house. It was the day Izzie and Alex were leaving.

"Izzie! Alex is here!" Meredith yelled up the stairs. Meredith looked around at all of the stuff that had to fit in Alex's car. Izzie came bounding down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Meredith there's kind of a mess in my room" Izzie said, pulling Meredith into a hug. "I'll call, and write. And visit. And…… I'm gonna miss you." Izzie said, now crying. Meredith and Izzie hugged for a few moments while Alex loaded the car.

"Ready?" Alex asked.

"Yeah" Izzie replied, wiping her eyes. "Bye Meredith."

Meredith watched the car pull out of the driveway, she waved. Then went upstairs to see Izzie's room. There was stuff all over. Papers, nick-nacks. _Why did Izzie love nick-nacks so much?! _Meredith asked herself, eying the room. 2 gone, 2 to go, and then she'd be alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Call when you get there?" Meredith asked George as he loaded his car.

"I will." George said. He quickly gave Meredith a hug and said, "Bye."

"Bye George. And don't forget to call." Meredith reminded him, she felt like a mother. _Oh god, I still haven't gotten the abortion. What am I going to do? _Thoughts raced through her head as she waved to George.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you're leaving, and I can't believe Burke's going _with _you." Meredith said as she lied in bed. Cristina sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Seriously Mer, I have to go. You've been saying that for like… an hour!"

"I know. – Everyone's gone, but me, I'm still here, with McDreamy and McWife."

"By the way, have you gotten your _thing _yet done?" Cristina asked

"I will."

"Whatever." Cristina said, there was a long silence. "Well, bye"

"What?!" Meredith said, jumping out of bed.

"I knew that would get you up. But seriously I do have to go, Burke's been waiting downstairs forever."

"Fine, Goodbye." Meredith said, pulling Cristina in for a hug. Although Cristina would never admit it, Meredith knew tears were coming down her cheeks. Finally pulling out of the hug, both wiped their eyes.

"Goodbye Meredith." Cristina said.

"Bye" was all Meredith could get out. She walked over to her window, and waited until she saw Burke's car pull out. Then she went and laid back in bed. She was all alone now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, now that everyone's gone, the story can start picking up. Anyways, please review. I have pepband tonight but I'll be on my phone there and I'll be on the internet looking for replys! I need your opinion about it, seriously!

Julia


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

4 months since prom…. (16 weeks)

"Darcy Johansen, 38, scheduled for a skin reduction today." Amanda, Meredith's new interns, said to Mark and Meredith.

"Dr. Hobbs start prepping Mrs. Johansen for surgery." Meredith said. Mark and Meredith walked out of the room.

"I just love interns." Mark said sarcastically.

"Does that mean you don't love me anymore?" Meredith asked, laughing.

"You… I'll always love you. We're the dirty mistresses." Both laughed.

"Do you think she'll ever leave him?" Meredith asked, now being serious.

"No, but I do think he'll leave her." Mark said.

"Can I tell you something?" Meredith asked. Mark nodded. "I'm pregnant."

"When are you getting an abortion?" Mark asked, sounding calm.

"2 months ago." Mark looked confused. "I didn't go through with it." Meredith said.

"What are you going to do?" Mark asked.

"It's Derek's isn't it?" Mark said, more of a statement than a question.

After a long silence, Meredith said, "You _can't _tell him.

"What are you going to do? You're a surgeon, living alone. How can you have a baby?" Mark asked. Just then Amanda ccame out of Mrs. Johansen's room.

"Mrs. Johansen is all prepped." Amanda said. Mark looked at Meredith and went into the patients room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Grey, would you like to know the sex?" The ultrasound tech asked. "Dr. Grey?"

Meredith snapped out of her daydream, "Uh, sure."

"Well, … it's a little girl!" Meredith smiled, pretending to be happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith walked into Chief's office.

"Meredith, hello… Is there something you need?" Chief asked.

"I thought I should tell you… before everyone finds out. –I'm pregnant… 4 months. And I don't want less hours, or less work, I'm the same as everyone else. Because I'm fine. Meredith said.

"Thank you Meredith…for telling me." Chief said.

"Thank you chief." Meredith said as she left his office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith walked up the stairs as she bumped into Mark.

"Hey, where've you been all day?" Mark asked.

"I went for an ultrasound, and to see Richard." Meredith replied.

"How'd that go?"

"Which thing?" Meredith asked.

"Either."

"The ultrasound… okay… I'm having a girl. The chief's office, okay, he understood and wasn't mad." Meredith said.

"But he doesn't know it's Derek's." Mark said.

"And he won't ever know." Meredith said.

"You know if you told him, he'd leave her, and then you two could be together."

"I don't want to be a homewrecker. When he does find out, I'll tell him it's Finn's."

"Finn?"

"My ex." Meredith replied.

"Hmm. What about when the kid comes out looking exactly like him?" Mark asked.

"The baby will look like me, I've already decided that." Meredith said, both laughed.

"So, Dr. Grey, would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"I don't know, I am pregnant with another man's baby."

"Come on, it'll be fun." Mark pleaded.

"Fine, I'll go to dinner with you."

"Okay, I get off at 8, and you get off at 8. So… we'll leave at 8." Mark said, being smart.

"Fine." Meredith smiled as Mark walked away, she actually felt happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know that chapter was a lot of MerMark. I like the possibilty of them MAYBE dating for a while. I'm not sure. I hope to update tomorrow or Monday night. Please please please leave reviews, I love them!

Julia


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meredith and Mark sat at a restaurant, waiting for their bill.

"Well, you look nice tonight." Mark said.

"I'm _not _sleeping with you." Meredith said, "At least not tonight." She said, grinning.

"Okay then, you _don't _look nice tonight."

"Thank you." Meredith said. A silence passed while the waitress dropped off the bill. Mark reached for his wallet and pulled out a $50.

"I should come out to dinner with you more, you pay." Meredith said, laughing.

After paying, Mark drove Meredith home. They were parked outside of her house. It was dark inside. She did live all alone now.

"So, you live all alone now?" Mark asked, already knowing the answer. Meredith nodded. "So why do you need this big house? You should move in with me."

"1 date and we're living together?!" Meredith said, joking, yet serious at the same time.

"Ahhh, so it _was _a date!"

"No! It _wasn't _a date, it was a dirty mistresses thing." Meredith said.

"Well since you already declined me going to bed with you… I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Mark said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Meredith said, opening the door. Before she left she turned to Mark and kissed him. After a few moments, she pulled away, heavily breathing, "Goodnight." She said, slamming the car door. Mark watched her walk up to the door, turn back and smile at him, and go in. A light flickered on and he drove away, smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Meredith got in the house, the phone rang. Quickly she answered.

"Hello"

"Meredith it's Izzie."

"Oh, hi." She said, not expecting a call from Izzie this late. "What's up?"

"Alex proposed. I'm getting married!" Izzie practically screamed.

Izzie recalled all of the details to Meredith.

_Izzie and Alex were sitting at the restaurant, eating dessert. Alex got down on the ground, and Izzie laughed, he looked funny._

"Alex, what are you doing? People are looking at you!" Izzie asked.

_Alex dug around in his pocket and pulled out a box, Izzie was frozen._

"_Isobel Stevens, will you marry me?" Alex asked, everyone watching him._

_Without thinking Izzie whispered, "Yes." Then a second time a lot louder, tears in her eyes, "Yes, I'll marry you!" _

_Alex got up off his knees and they hugged, the enitre restaurant applauding. Izzie gave Alex the biggest, most passionate kiss ever. _

"Congratulations Izzie." Meredith said, she was happy for her.

"Thanks Meredith." Izzie said, "So, what did you do tonight?"

"Oh, I went out on a date with Mark Sloan." Meredith replied, surprised to find herself smiling as she said this.

"Mark Sloan?!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Yes" Meredith said, still smiling.

"So is Derek divorced yet?" Izzie asked.

"No, but I don't really care. I had a great time tonight with Mark." Meredith said.

"Did you sleep with him?!" Izzie asked.

"No!" Meredith practically shouted, "But I am thinking about it."

"You really are over Derek."

"Yes, I'm really over Derek." Meredith said to herself.

"Okay, well I gotta go, I'll call you soon." Izzie said. "Bye Meredith."

"Bye Izzie." Meredith said before hanging up the phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Meredith were riding in the elevator the next morning.

"What time do you get off tonight?" Meredith asked

"Are you asking me on a date?" Mark asked, acting sexy.

"Maybe, because I get off at 6."

"Well I have surgery at 4, so I'll be done around 7." Mark said.

"Okay, so you can pick me up at my house at 7." Meredith said

"Okay, I'll see you then." Mark said, before smiling and getting off the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark walked Meredith up to her door after dinner, it was early only 8:30. Mark slowly leaned in and their lips met. After kissing for a moment, Meredith scrambled for her key and unlocked the door. Mark wasn't sure what she was doing. The door opened, Meredith turned on a light and pulled Mark inside. The door slammed. There was no need to go upstairs, nobody else lived here.

Standing in the doorway, Meredith quickly unbuttoned Mark's shirt. When Meredith pulled her shirt over her head, Mark could definitly tell she was pregnant. Her abdomen was full, barely able to be hidden in scrubs.

"Meredith are you sure?" Mark asked, his breathing heavy. Meredith just nodded. Quickly their pants were off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't be mad at me! I am a TOTAL MerDer fan! It WILL happen, in time. I have a twist coming up. I might not update tomorrow night, but definitly by Tuesday night. Okay I'm gonna go now, because I think somebody might throw something at me!

Julia


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I slept with Mark Sloan. I slept with Mark Sloan while I'm pregnant with Derek's baby. Oh god, what did I do. But I like Mark, I really like Mark. And he's not married. Oh god what did I do._

"I can't believe we did that." Mark said, waking up on the couch.

"Yeah, me neither." Meredith whispered quietly.

"Was this just a fling… or does it mean something? Because I really like you Meredith." Mark told her. Meredith turned around to face him.

"I don't know."

"Well… do you want it to happen again?" Mark asked.

"I don't know." Meredith said again.

"Well, I like you Meredith. But the question is, do you like me?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I know, but Derek doesn't know and you're not with… Frank."Mark said.

"Finn." Meredith corrected him.

"So…." Mark said. Meredith turned around to look out the window again.

"I like you too." She said, very quietly.

"What?" Mark asked.

"I like you too. And you're not married." Meredith said, louder this time. Their silence was interrupted by their pagers.

"I have to go." Mark said.

"Me too." Meredith replied

"Do you want to go with me?" Mark asked.

"No! I'll drive myself." Meredith said, Mark just laughed, got dressed and then they both left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that was extremely short, I know. But the next chapter is being written as soon as I'm done writing this and then I will post it. I wanted to do this scene to show you that Mer does like Mark and vice versa. Anyways, the next chapter will be when Meredith is about … 6 months. She will start showing and what will Derek do?! Bum bum bum!

Julia

PS There will be a little bit more Izzie/Alex, but mostly the square, Addy-Mark-Derek-Meredith.

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

6 months since prom (24 weeks)

Meredith looks in a mirror at herself. _Wow, I'm really showing. There's no more hiding it. Everybody will find out today. I feel like I grew overnight. I defintily wasn't this big yesterday, no. Was I? Nobody said anything. _

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Damn pager!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gregory Peterson, age 83, admitted for severe headaches, vomiting, and blurry vision." Meredith announced to Derek as she stood in a patients room.

"Okay, take Mr. Peterson for a CT and MRI." Derek said, he sure was in a bad mood today.

"Doctor… Doctor." Gregory said.

"Yes Mr. Peterson." Meredith said. Derek stood at the end of the bed filling out a chart.

"You're having a baby!" The older man said, excited.

Meredith looked over at Derek, he was looking at her, "Yes."

"Are you married?" Greg asked.

"No." Meredith said, looking at Derek again.

"Are you dating someone?" The older man asked.

This time Meredith looked at Derek for a longer time, "Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Finn." Meredith said.

"How far along are you?"

"6 months." Meredith said, smiling at the man. The old man smiled back.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

After 10 minutes of trying, Gregory Peterson was pronounced dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith walked by the nurses station. Mark was standing there. Meredith looked around, she didn't see anybody watching. She gave Mark a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." Mark said, not seeing Meredith before she kissed him.

"Hey." Meredith said back.

"You… are glowing today." Mark said, stand back to look at her.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "I'm getting fat."

"You aren't fat, you're pregnant." Mark reassured her.

"So, dinner tonight? And then my house?" Meredith said, teasing him.

"I can't, I have surgery tonight, sorry."

"Can I scrub in then?" Meredith asked.

"Sorry, already have a resident and an intern. I'll see you tomorrow." Mark told Meredith.

"Oh, okay, see ya." Meredith said as she walked back to the locker room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IM conversation.**

**9:17PM**

**MGrey is online.**

**Hardcoresurgeon is online.**

**IloveAlexKarev is online.**

**Hardcoresurgeon: Seriously Mer, your name is MGrey, be a little creative.**

**IloveAlexKarev: Yeah Mer, kinda boring.**

**MGrey: Oh shut up.**

**IloveAlexKarev: Merry Christmas guys! Can you believe tomorrow is Christmas!?**

**Hardcoresurgeon: Mer did you ever get that thing done?**

**MGrey: Shut up Cristina!**

**IloveAlexKarev: What aren't you telling me?**

**IloveAlexKarev: Seriously guys!**

**Hardcoresurgeon: Meredith's still pregnant!**

**MGrey: Cristina!**

**IloveAlexKarev: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!?!?**

**Hardcoresurgeon: She never got her abortion!**

**IloveAlexKarev: What are you going to do?!**

**MGrey: Well anyways, I'm actually dating/sleeping with Sloan.**

**Hardcoresurgeon: And you're pregnant with McDreamy's baby!**

**IloveAlexKarev: Does McDreamy know?!**

**MGrey: No! He's still married.**

**Hardcoresurgeon: Oh gotta go, 911 page. **

**Hardcoresurgeon is offline. 9:33PM**

**IloveAlexKarev: Seriously Mer, what are you gonna do?**

**MGrey: Be with Mark, he's helping me.**

**IloveAlexKarev: Seriously, Mark Sloan is helping you?**

**MGrey: Yes, he is. **

**IloveAlexKarev: Where is he now?**

**MGrey: He's in surgery tonight.**

**IloveAlexKarev: Oh, is he coming home tonight?**

**MGrey: Probably, but it'll be late. He has back to back surgeries tonight.**

**IloveAlexKarev: On Christmas Eve?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**MGrey: What else would I be doing?**

**IloveAlexKarev: Well I'll be at home with Alex.**

**MGrey: You know what, I'm gonna go surprise Mark. I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

**IloveAlexKarev: Okay, have fun Mer. And Merry Christmas!**

**MGrey is offline. 9:42PM**

**IloveAlexKarev is offline. 9:43PM**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay, next chapter will be sad, I will cry. I already have Christmas morning planned, oh no! I will cry. It will be sad. Anyone care to guess? Update tomorrow before Grey's Anatomy. Please please please review. I'd like to know what you thought of the IM. I might have an AlexMer IM. So, PLEASE review!

Julia


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meredith walked into the hospital and went up to the nurses station. She saw Nurse Debbie there, filling out a chart.

"Debbie, have you seen Dr. Sloan?" Meredith asked, smilling.

"He's in that oncall room, sleeping before his next surgery, he asked me to not let anyone come in while he's sleeping." Debbie replied, pointing her finger at an oncall room.

"I"m sure he won't mind. Thank you Debbie." Meredith said, Debbie just nodded.

Meredith quietly opens the door, the room is dark.

"Mark… are you awake?" Meredith whispers. She filcks on the light, quickly regretting it, as she sees Mark, lying there naked with none other than…… Nurse Olivia. Tears start streaiming down her face.

"Meredith wait!" Mark yelled as Meredith slammed the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek stood, looking at the OR board, hoping for a surgery. He didn't want to go home to his wife. It was Christmas Eve, he should go home and spend time with his wife. But he couldn't.

"Hey! You ready to go home? It's Christmas Eve!" Addison said, resting her head on Derek's shoulder.

"I… I have to check on some patients. I'll be home soon." Derek said, turing to look at her.

"Okay." Addison said, dissapointed. She walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith drove, tears coming down hard. She just drove. Not sure where. _How could he? He slept with Olivia! _She was all alone. Mark was going to help her, with the baby, with the pregnancy. Now she was alone. She ended up at the docks. Watching the ferryboats. She was still crying, just sitting on the bench. Thinking. _What will happen now? _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek didn't have patients. He didn't want to go home. So he drove. And he ended up at the docks. By the ferryboats. He loved ferryboats. He saw a car there, but kept walking. He saw the bench he always sat on. As he walked closer he saw it wasn't just any person, it was Meredith.

"Hey." Derek said sitting down next to her. He heard her sniffle and wipe her face with her hand. They sat in silence for a while, both watching the ferryboats crossing.

"So… you are pregnant. –You lied to me." Derek said.

"Yes." Meredith answered.

"How are things with Finn?" Derek asked.

"I'm not with Finn. I _was _with Mark." Meredith said, chuckling as she said it.

"Mark?!" Derek asked, he was so mad.

"Don't worry, we're not together anymore." Meredith said.

"What happened?"

"I just caught him in an oncall room with Olivia." Meredith said, chuckling again.

"I'm sorry." Derek said, mad that Mark had hurt Meredith.

"Shouldn't you be at home with your wife?"

"Yes." Derek answered honestly. "You're pregnant. I still can't believe that. So… Finns?"

"Yes." Meredith said, dully. "I have to go home. Are you working tomorrow?" Meredith asked.

"Hopefully I'll get a 911." Derek said.

"If you're so unhappy why don't you leave?" Meredith asked him, looking at him now.

"She's my wife." That was always his excuse. Meredith stood up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MGrey is online.**

**AlexKarev is online. **

**11:37PM**

**AlexKarev: Grey?**

**MGrey: Alex?**

**AlexKarev: What are you doing? Shouldn't you be cuddled up with McDreamy?**

**MGrey: He's married Alex…And shouldn't you be with Izzie doing the same thing?**

**AlexKarev: She's visiting her mother, she'll be back around midnight. **

**  
AlexKarev: I can't believe Shepard is still married.**

**MGrey: Did you know I was with Mark?**

**AlexKarev: Izzie mentioned something about it. Why?**

**MGrey: I caught him in an oncall room with your favorite Nurse Olivia.**

**AlexKarev: Sorry Grey. Crappy Christmas?**

**MGrey: Yeah, I'm working tomorrow.**

**AlexKarev: So Izzie said you're pregnant.**

**MGrey: Yes, I am pregnant. 6 months.**

**AlexKarev: Finn, Mark, Derek? **

**MGrey: Okay first of all, Finn and I, never were never 'together'. And Mark, came much later.**

**AlexKarev: Does McDreamy know it's his?! Does Satan know?!**

**MGrey: Neither know it's his. **

**AlexKarev: How are you gonna raise a baby alone?  
**

**MGrey: Not sure yet. I'm not sure how I'm gonna get through the late night cravings, swollen feet and everything else that's fun.**

**AlexKarev: I'm sorry.**

**MGrey: For what?**

**AlexKarev: For taking Izzie away.**

**MGrey: You didn't… she wanted to go. That's okay, I'm glad she went, it made her happy.**

**AlexKarev: Well still, I'm sorry.**

**MGrey: Thanks Alex. Well, I'm off to bed, have to be at work at 5AM, nobody wants to work Christmas morning… except me.**

**AlexKarev: Merry Christmas Grey.**

**MGrey: Thanks Alex, you too.**

**MGrey is offline.**

**AlexKarev is offline.**

**12:03AM**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay, so Christmas is here! Yeah! Poor Mer. She's all alone. Nobdoy to help her. This will not be MerDer until later, but I assure you, I couldn't write a fic and not have it end as MerDer! Please please review. I know I think this chapter is boring. But, I'm having mild writers block. I will post tomorrow night for sure. This should be a pretty long fic. Around 20 chapters and maybe a part 2. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, cause I think it was pretty bad. Except I liked the first part. Just please review!

Julia


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Meredith ran down to the pit. She had just gotten a 911.

"Okay, what do we got?" Meredith asked the paramedic.

"15 year old female, had a head on collision with a truck driver. Also, she told us she's pregnant." The paramedic replied.

"19 weeks." The girls small voice said.

"The truck driver?" Meredith asked.

"He's okay, still with the police." The paramedic told her.

"Okay, let's get her to CT." Meredith said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Heather, you're going to be fine, but I want to check on your baby," Meredith said to the young girl. Heather nodded.

"So, I'm going to do an ultrasound. Okay?" Meredith asked. Again, the girl just nodded.

After doing the ultrasound, Meredith found no heartbeat. She went to page the attending on call today. **On-call Neonatal: ADDISON SHEPARD. **_Great, a Christmas with Addison._ Addison arrived 20 minutes after the nurse paged her. Meredith informed her of the case and they headed into Heather's room.

"Hello Miss Larson." Addison said, smiling. The girl didn't say anything. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but…." Addison was at a loss for words. _What if this girl had wanted her baby? _"your baby is dead." A smile spread across the girl's face.

"Thank you doctor!" The girl exclaimed. Meredith and Addison both looked at eachother. "I'm only 15, I didn't want a baby!"

"Well… I'll be back to check on you later." Addison said as she and Meredith walked out of the room. Meredith shut the door behind her, as Addison started to put up the chart by the room number.

"How can she say 'thank you'? Seriously." Addison said. Meredith didn't reply. Addison looked over at her. She was bent over a little, and in pain. "Are you okay Meredith?" Meredith just nodded, unable to speak. "Meredith what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Meredith said lifting up her head.

"Meredith when's the last time you've been to the doctor?"

"16 weeks." Meredith said, keeling over in pain again.

"16 weeks?! And how far are you now?" Addison inquired.

"24 weeks."

"Come on." Addison said, taking Meredith's wrist. "You need to get an exam, why haven't you gotten one?"

"I've been… busy." Meredith replied as Addison slightly pulled her down the hallway.

"Come on, get into a gown, I'm going to do an ultrasound." Addison said, opening an exam room door.

"It's okay, really, I have my own doctor." Meredith replied.

"Just put on the gown, I'll wait outside." Addison told her.

A few minutes later Addison came back in and Meredith was lying on the table. _Why does she have to do this? She's so nice, I can't hate her. _

"Okay Meredith, this will be cold." Addison said. Meredith nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Well, Meredith you are 26 weeks or 6 months." Addison said, stating the obvious. "Wait a second." Meredith head went up, was something wrong? "I can't believe your other doctor wouldn't catch this." Meredith's eyes were filled with worry. Maybe she did want this baby. "You didn't know you're having triplets?"

Triplets. The word raced through Meredith's mind. 3. Triplets. 3. Single. Alone. Surgeon. 3 babies. Alone. Alone with 3 babies. A single surgeon alone with 3 babies.

"I'm taking it you didn't know." Addison said. Meredith just shook her head. Triplets. "Don't worry Meredith, they all look healthy. But I would like to be your doctor now. And you need to talk to Dr. Bailey and Richard. You might need to be put on bedrest."

"No." Meredith said, "No bedrest, I'm fine."

"Well you didn't look fine in the hallway." Addison said "Which is why I'm making you take a couple days off. And I want to see you next week. If you choose to have me for your doctor. Because what can I say… I am the best." Addison shrugged her shoulders.

Meredith nodded, "Fine."

"Okay, so 3 o'clock, Tuesday afternoon." Addison said, "And 2 days off work, at least."

With that Addison left the room for Meredith to get dressed. Triplets. What was she going to do?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming out of the exam room, Meredith ran into Mark.

"Meredith can we talk? Please. Look I need to talk to you about the last night." Mark pleaded, but Meredith kept walking, towards the Chief's office. When she reached the door she said "Excuse me." And went inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Dr. Grey. Is everything okay?" Patricia asked.

"I need to see Richard." Meredith said.

"Well, he's free right now, so go on in." Patricia told her.

Meredith walked into Richard's office and sat down.

"Uh… Meredith is everything okay? With the baby?" Richard asked.

"No, everything isn't okay. I'm having triplets. Surgeons don't have kids, let alone triplets! I'm all alone. I don't have anybody and now I'm having triplets. So no, everything is not alright." Meredith said. Richard's eyes widening. "I need 2 days off, Addison said so."

"Uh…. Okay." Richard said.

"Thank you." Meredith said, closing the door behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that's chapter 9. Next chapter will skip ahead some. I feel sorry for Meredith. She's all alone, and now she finds out… from Derek's wife… that she's having Derek's triplets. She is a surgeon, a resident. And she has nobody. No friends, no family. How can she take care of 3 babies. I'm thinking I might do an AddieMer friendship, because I really liked writing that part. Hopefully you liked it too. So Meredith is scared and she's lonely. She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't have anybody to turn to. Please read and review, reviews are my favorite. Next chapter… sometime this weekend. Next chapter will focus on… well I'm not sure, but some time will have passed. As Mer's due date gets closer she will start to get even more scared. I want Meredith to be happy. But first, Derek has to stop being an ass. He has to leave his wife and go live happily ever after with Meredith. But that won't happen yet. I don't want this thing to be fluff. I want it to be drama. So, maybe part 2 will be fluff, because I do like MerDer fluff. Anyways, back to my point….. REVIEW!

Julia.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

28 weeks after prom, 7 months

Meredith walked into Seattle Grace Hospital. She was 7 months pregnant with triplets.You could say she was pretty big. She could barely fit behind the wheel of her car anymore. Her appointment with Dr. Shepard the other day had gone well. Neither of the Shepards knew the babies were Dereks. She still didn't talk to Derek, but had become suprisingly good friends with Addison. Meredith stepped onto the elevator, getting another pain in her stomach. _It's not time. I'm only 28 weeks. It's not time. Do you hear me, it's not time! _

Meredith went about her day as usual. Checking on patients, running labs, scrubbing in on surgeries. Every once and a while she would get another 'pain' in her abdomen. She ignored it. It _was _too early.

At the end of the day she stepped into the elevator. Indside was the father of her babies, and his wife. Just as she stepped on she got another pain. _Not in front of Addison. _But it was too late, Addison noticed.

"Meredith are you okay?" Addison asked her, stepping up so she was standing next to her. Before Meredith could say she was okay, she felt her water break. _Now this is akward. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within 20 minutes she was in a hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of moniters. Addison walked into her room as all the nurses left.

"Meredith if you would have told me earlier today we could have tried to stop labor, but it's too late now, we have to go ahead with the c-section. Okay?" Addison asked.

"Yeah" Meredith responded.

"Which of your delightful interns would you like to prep you?" Addison asked, making the not-so-humerous situation humerous.

"I don't care." Meredith replied. Addison stood up and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith lied on the operating table. In a few minutes she would be a mother. _I'm going to be a horrible mother. Why didn't I have the abortion? _

"Meredith you're going to feel some pressure and then the first baby will be out. Okay?" Addison asked Meredith through her mask.. Meredith nodded, scared as hell. Within a minute she could hear a faint cry. And then she started crying. She didn't know why, maybe sadness, maybe happiness, maybe being scared, who knows, but she started crying.

Not far after Addison delievered 2 more babies. All 3 girls, all looking quite identical. Meredith kept on sobbing, still unsure why. She was just… sobbing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know that was short, barely 2 pages. But before I go on, I need name suggestions. I know some have already given me some… thanks. Next chapter up tonight (Sunday) or tomorrow.

Anyways, lets talk about the chapter. Meredith had her daughters. Who are pretty premature. She is scared. But she is not crying because she is scared. She is crying because she finally realized this was real. The day she had her babies was today. So I guess she was crying because she was scared.

PS I don't know if any of that medical stuff is true, I'm only a high school freshman! Oh well if it isn't (which I'm pretty sure it wasn't true).

Read (which you already did) and review please! PLEASE!

Julia


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_How can I be this happy when I didn't even want them. I haven't even held them and I already love them more than life itself. _

Meredith laid in her hospital bed. Her girls, Ella, Grace, and Madison, were in the NICU. They were little, born at 28 weeks.

Addison comes in to see Meredith.

"Hey, how are you?" Addison asked, as a friend, not as her doctor.

"I'm okay." Meredith said. Addison sat on the edge of Meredith's bed.

"Do you want to go see them?" Addison asked her.

"Yes." Meredith said, her face lighting up. Addison could already tell, she would be a great mother. She helped Meredith into a wheelchair and took her to the NICU. Meredith looked at her daughters. They were all hooked up to wires that Meredith knew all about, but at that moment, she didn't think about anything medical. She just looked at her daughters.

Suprisingly they were all bald. Their eyes were bright blue, but barely open. Meredith started silently crying. Addison stood behind her, as well as some nurses checking the girls' vitals.

"Meredith is there… is there anyone you want me to call? Finn, Mark?" Addison asked her. Meredith shook her head no. After all she hated Mark and Finn hated her.

"Meredith I think I should call Finn." Addison said.

"Why would you want to do that?" Meredith asked through tears.

"Well… he is the father isn't he."

"No." Meredith said dryly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Addison said, "Do you want me to call Cristina… or Izzie?"

"No" Meredith said, louder this time.

"Okay, well do you want me to go get some of your things?" Addison asked.

"Please?" Meredith asked.

"Okay, what do you want?" Addison asked her.

"Just some clean clothes. They're all on my bed. –And my laptop, I want to talk to Cristina." Meredith told her.

"You could call her if you want." Addison suggested.

"I don't want to _talk _on the phone." Meredith said, her voice sounding sad, yet angry at the same time.

"Okay, I'll be back in a half an hour." Addison says. She whispers something to the nurse and leaves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith sat in her room now. It was late. She had her laptop sitting on the food tray. She was propped up by pillows.

**MGrey is online. 12:24AM**

**Hardcoresurgeon is online. **

**Hardcoresurgeon: Hey, how's life?**

**MGrey: I'm not pregnant anymore.**

**Hardcoresurgeon: Did you…..**

**MGrey: No!**

**Hardcoresurgeon: So….**

**MGrey: About a month ago I went to see my doctor (Addison) and I found out that it wasn't 1 baby, it was 3. And I freaked out. And then today, I went into labor. As in I'm a freakin mother. And I'm extremely scared. And they're so tiny. I don't know what to do Cristina.**

**Hardcoresurgeon: Could you have spaced that out a little, I'm still freaking about about Addison as doctor that I can't even comprehend you giving birth to TRIPLETS TODAY! **

**Hardcoresurgeon: What are you gonna do? **

**MGrey: What is there to do?**

**Hardcoresurgeon: Does Derek know yet?**

**MGrey: No.**

**Hardcoresurgeon: You mean they don't have his hair?  
**

**MGrey: No, they're bald.**

**MGrey: Cristina? Are you still there?**

**Hardcoresurgeon: Sorry I had a huge laughing fit. **

**MGrey: This is not a time for laughing. I AM A MOTHER! WHAT DO I DO?!**

**Hardcoresurgeon: Well, first… you… tell Derek that they're his.**

**MGrey: I can't do that. Addison is my best friend.**

**MGrey: In Seattle.**

**Hardcoresurgeon: Sorry just had another laughing fit. **

**MGrey: Seriously Cristina!  
**

**Hardcoresurgeon: Seriously Mer, you have to tell Derek. How do you plan on doing this alone?**

**MGrey: I don't know! And by the way, I'm screaming at you now. **

**Hardcoresurgeon: Do I have to come all the way to Seattle just to tell McDreamy that your bald children are actually HIS!?**

**MGrey: Fine, I'll tell him. **

**Hardcoresurgeon: Good.**

**MGrey: Oh good, he just walked in. (That was sarcastic) **

**Hardcoresurgeon: Okay, just so you know, I am laughing.**

**MGrey: Goodbye.**

**MGrey is offline. 12:49AM**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey" Derek says, walking into Meredith's room.

"Hey." Meredith replied. She ushered him in.

"They're cute." Derek said to her, not sure what to say next.

"Sit down." Meredith told him. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I have to tell you something." Meredith said. Derek nodded.

"Okay." Meredith took a deep breath. "I never slept with Finn. – And …. with Mark, I was already pregnant. – Derek, I got pregnant on prom." Meredith stopped, now crying.

Derek hung his head. "What happens now?" He asked.

_What happens now. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, 2nd update tonight. I am already planning next chapter. It should be up Monday or Tuesday. Probably Monday. Anyways, I know that the Medical stuff is WRONG! I'm not a doctor, I'm in freakin high school! Next chapter might skip forward, I just don't know yet!

Please tell me, is it getting too corny? Cause I don't want it to get too corny. Please tell me the truth. I want a little corny, but not too corny. Okay well I am going to do my homework! Woohoo fun! So, read and reviews. I need reviews before I update! I'll check afterschool tomorrow. So, enjoy!

Julia


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Addison walks into Meredith's room.

"Hey" Addison said, seeming as happy as normal.

"He didn't tell you?" Meredith asked.

"No, he did." Addison said, sucking in air through her mouth.

"And?" Meredith asked.

"And we're going to keep trying, with our marriage. Derek _is _the father, so he will be the father, but we're staying married." Meredith slightly nodded at the last part.

"You're not mad?" Meredith asked.

"Look Meredith. I know that you and Derek… were in love. And I was in love with Mark for a while. But… Derek and I have been together for nearly 13 years. We've had our share of problems. But… he still wants to work things out. So, I'm not going to leave him." Addison told her. "So… would you like to go see them again?"

"Yeah," was all Meredith could get out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After sitting with the girls for nearly 4 hours, Meredith went back to her room. She was just lying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, when she heard a faint knock.

"Come in." She called. Mark walked into the room.

"What do you want?" Meredith asked him.

"I want to apologize. For… everything. I want to help you. –I miss you." Mark said, sitting on the edge of her hospital bed.

"No." Meredith replied.

"Meredith… please." Mark said, giving her the "McSteamy" face.

"Just go." Meredith said, staying calm, but not looking at him. She felt him get up from the bed and exit the room.

Derek must have been waiting on the other side of the door, because not a minute after Mark left, she saw Derek in the doorway.

"What do _you_ want?" Meredith asked him.

"I want to know why you didn't tell me. Were you ever going to tell me?" Derek said, raising his voice.

"Why I didn't tell you?!" Meredith said in an even louder tone than Derek's. "I didn't tell you because you are married! What we did was wrong! And now there are 3 little girls that came from it!"

All was silent for a minute. Then Derek spoke up, "I can't believe you slept with Mark, while you were pregnant with _my_ children!"

"Oh and you didn't sleep with Addison during that time?!"

"And who else did you sleep with?" Derek took a short pause from shouting, then lowered his voice, "You really are a whore." And then he walked out, slamming the door. Meredith laid her head against the pillow. And she cried. She cried until she had no tears left, when she fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know that was short. But I will probably put up the next chapter tonight also. It was a lot of fighting! Meredith and Derek will be fighting for a while, because Derek is mad, and Meredith is mad. And damn Derek for staying with Addison and damn Addison for staying with him! Although Addison and Meredith are friends still. Derek and Mark… they are asses. Anyways the next chapter will skip forward to when Mer is out of the hospital, but there everyday with the girls. Not sure what will happen then. I have scenes worked out, I just have to fit them in. Review PLEASE! And seriously, if it gets too corny, I HAVE to know!

Julia


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It's been 3 weeks since the birth of Ella, Grace, and Madison. Meredith has been discharged, but is always at the hospital. Meredith and Derek barely speak to eachother. Every time Meredith is sleeping in an oncall room, Derek sneaks a peak at the girls. They have some hair now, but not much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith sat in the NICU with Ella, Grace, and Madison. Addison walks up to her.

"You should go home." Addison suggested.

"No." Meredith said dryly. She hadn't taken a shower or changed her clothes in a week. Nobody could convince her to go home. Not even Cristina over the phone.

"Seriously Meredith, I'll watch them. They'll be fine. Go take a shower, eat some real food and change your clothes. Take an hour off."

"I'm fine." Meredith told Addison.

"I didn't want to do this… but visiting hours are over, so I could kick you out until morning." Addison told her.

"Fine." Meredith agreed. "I'll be back in an hour. –You'll be here the whole time?"

"Yes, I will play the role of the evil stepmother." Addison said sarcastically. Meredith had never realized that Addison was her childrens' stepmother. She walked out fast, wanting to get back soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek walked by the NICU, on his way to find Addison. He went in and saw Addison sitting next to the girls.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Derek asked her, kissing the top of her head.

"Waiting with them until Meredith gets back." Addison replied.

"Where'd she go?" Derek asked.

"Just to take a shower, get some real food." Derek replied with a 'hmm'.

Meredith looked in and saw Derek and Addison. They were smiling and she saw Derek kiss the top of her head. Then Derek put his finger into the incubater. For some reason this made her jealous. She went into the NICU and acted calm.

"I'm back… so you can go now." Meredith said, plastering a fake smile all over her face, realizing she had disrupted them. Derek pulled his finger out of the incubater.

"I'll see you tonight Addison." Derek said leaving. Addison stood up.

"They were good, slept the whole time." Addison said as Meredith sat down in her regualar chair.

"Thank you." Meredith told Addison, feeling better after a fresh shower and clean clothes.

"Your welcome." Addison said, poking a finger into the incubater. "I won't be here until tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Meredith asked, looking at Madison as she asked.

"It's our anniversary tonight, 13 years." Addison said, smiling.

"Oh." Meredith said, dumbfounded.

"Well, I gotta go… we'll do some more tests tomorrow. See when they can go home." Addison said as she stood up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" Addison said finding Derek leaning over the nurses station.

"Hey." He said, not looking up.

"You ready to go?"

"Actually… no. I have a lot of post-ops. Why don't you go home, I'll be another hour." Derek told Addison.

"Yeah, sure." Addison said as she got on the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek stood at the NICU window. Meredith's back was to him. She was sitting in 'her' rocking chair. She had 2 of her fingers in 2 different incubaters. He could tell she was talking to them. She looked tired. Wearing sweats and her 'DartMouth' Tshirt. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. He had been mean to her. She would never forgive him. With his mind telling him not to, he walked in and sat down in the rocking chair across from hers. She looked up. She _was_ tired. She had dark circles under her eyes.

"Hi." Derek said, smilling his 'McDreamy' smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be out celebrating your anniversary?" Meredith asked.

"I'm going home soon." Derek said. "You should go get some sleep."

"I can't." Meredith told him.

"Seriously, when's the last time you slept?"

"I don't know… Tuesday."

"Meredith go sleep, you haven't slept in 2 days."

"I can't, there's nobody to sit here." She told him.

"I'll sit here, you go get sleep." Derek said.

"You have an anniversary tonight. You have to go." She said. "And why are you being so nice to me? A few weeks ago you were calling me a whore."

"I didn't mean that, I was just upset. I'm sorry." He said.

"You should go, she's probably waiting for you." Meredith said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah." Derek stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." She called from her seat, eyes still on Madison.

"Bye." He called, giving her that smile as he left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so that ended on a happy note! Yeah! I hate MerDer fighting. So, even though Derek didn't fully apologize, he tried. Because, the truth is, he misses Meredith. So why does he keep staying with ADDISON?! Addison is not trying to be mean and Meredith is not mad at her. Meredith is worried, worried about the girls, about what she'll do when the girls come home, about… EVERYTHING! I think the next chapter will skip forward to when Meredith can finally take them home. And then we'll be on the homestretch for the ending. But don't worry I'll do a part 2 of MerDer fluff! SO please REVIEW. Reviews are my favorite. I love to read them. To get suggestions, or ideas. Probably no new chapter tomorrow, I have pep band and lessons! But Wednesday for sure, I'll start writing right now!

REVIEWS PLEASE!

Julia


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

2 months since Ella, Grace, and Madison were born.

Meredith sat in the NICU, holding Ella. She could finally hold her daughters. She could feel their shallow breath against her chest. She could feel the warmth of their bodies.

Addison walks in and comes over to Meredith.

"I have good news." Addison said, smiling.

""What?" Meredith asked, hoping for the best.

"They can go home in the morning." Addison said. A long silence passed between them.

"I don't even have a babysitter." Meredith said.

"What about the nursery here?" Addison asked, sitting down.

"I don't know."

"They'd be close to you." Addison said, "You could see them anytime during the day."

"You should probably talk to Derek about this." Addison suggested.

"Yeah." Meredith shrugged. She still didn't want to talk to him.

"Anyways, you better get all the stuff packed up. 10AM" Addison said pointing around the area at balloons, cards and presents. She stood up and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith had her daughters loaded in her Jeep. A nurse had helped her. She stood with her trunk open, trying to stuff in balloons. She swatted at them… again and again. She looked over the seat and saw the girls, all sleeping, not moving at all or making any noise. A pile of stuff fell out of the trunk and she bent down to get it. As she bent down, there he was. Picking up her things. Their eyes met and he smiled, she stood up as he did.

"Thanks." She said watching him attempt to put the things in the trunk. Quickly he slammed the trunk before anything could escape.

"So… when are you coming back to work?" Derek asked.

"In a few days." She replied shrugging.

"Oh."

"Look do you….. do you want to… come over some time?" She asked. "I mean, to be with the girls."

"Uh, yeah." He told her.

"Well, I'm coming back on Monday, so… what about Saturday night?" She suggested, feeling akward, "Around… 8?"

"Yeah." He said, "Sounds good."

"Okay, I'll see you then." She said. She heard a baby whimper. "Well, I have to go."

"Bye." Derek said stepping back from the car.

"Bye." Meredith said as she walked up to the drivers seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so that wasn't very long, but I'll probably post the next short chapter tonight. The next chapter will just be MerDer (Yeah!) on Friday night when Derek comes to visit the girls. This story might be done soon, I'm really not sure how many more chapters. I'm assuming around 20, then I'll start part 2, all MerDer FLUFF! YEAH! Anyways, please review and next chapter up tonight or tomorrow.

REVIEW PLEASE

Julia


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Friday night, 7:30PM.

Meredith's daughters were 2 months old. She was going back to work on Monday. And worst of all, Derek was coming over tonight. The house was a mess. She never would have imagined how hard this would be. Bottles laid all over the kitchen. The house smelled of dirty diapers. The wash was piled up all over. Ella and Grace were asleep upstairs. Meredith was carrying Madison as she was crying. She had to clean up. Derek would be here early, she knew him. Quickly she threw some dirty clothes into the laundry basket. Meredith walked into the kitchen and saw a bigger mess than she thought.

Ding-dong.

_He's here already. He's half an hour early. The house is a mess. _

Ding-dong

Meredith walked to the door, she was wearing sweats and her Dartmouth shirt that was stained. She saw him through the glass door, smiling. Meredith opened the door.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She ushered him in and shut the door. Madison was crying louder now. And she heard the girls upstairs too.

"I'm sorry, it's a mess." Meredith said as Derek walked into the living room.

"What do you…. What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Here." She handed him Madison. "I'll be right back." And she ran up the stairs to get Ella and Grace.

She came back down carrying the other girls. Madison was still crying. He watched her lay each of the girls into their own bouncer. Then she walked into the kitchen and a few minutes later came back with 3 bottles.

"You want to feed someone?" She asked offering him a bottle.

"Uh, sure."

And she handed him the bottle as she started feeding 2 of the girls. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Meredith laughed at him and soon he was laughing too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9:30PM, all the girls were asleep. Derek sat on the couch. _How can she do all this? _He was exhausted. She came down the stairs and plopped on the couch next to him.

"You're good at this." He said and she chuckled. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Meredith stood up.

"I better go clean up, before they wake up." Meredith said.

"When do they wake up again?" he asked.

"Around midnight, then 2 and 4. Then when I wake up at 6." Derek looked at her, amazed, she was a great mother. Derek stood up too.

"What do you need help with?" he asked.

"Nothing, they're in bed, you can go home."

"No really, laundry, dishes? What?" She smiled at him.

"Laundry." She said, "Just put all the baby clothes in one load. They're all out."

"Okay." He nodded and went off to the laundry room, knowing right where it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek had finished the laundry and walked into the kitchen to see Meredith washing bottles.

"What else do you need me to do?"

"Nothing, really, I'm fine." She said as she kept on doing dishes.

"Come on, there has to be something."

"Well, okay, we are out of diapers." She shrugged.

"Okay." He turned to leave. "Oh, what kind?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek returned from the store a half an hour later. He silently opened the door and creeped inside. He walked into the livingroom to see Meredith asleep on the couch, curled up with one of the girls between her and the couch. Ella he thought, still trying to find differences in each of them. Ella (he was pretty sure) had her big blue eyes open, staring at him as he came closer. He picked up Ella and carried her upstairs. Meredith needed to sleep.

Meredith woke up that night at midnight. She walked upstairs to see Derek holding Madison and Grace as they all slept. Ella was in her bouncer by the rocking chair where they sat. She smiled, but it quickly faded, realizing it was midnight and he should be home with his wife. She walked over and took the girls out of his arms and placed them one by one in their cribs. Then she nudged him. Derek looked around the room.

"You're awake." He said.

"Yes, and it's midnight, you need to go home." She told him.

He looked dissapointed, "Yeah. I better go." And with that he stood up and stopped in the doorway. "Thank you… for letting me come over tonight. It was fun."

"Your welcome." She said, "I'll see you Monday."

And he left, leaving her to sit in the rocker and cry. Cry because he had a wife, because he couldn't be there with her every night. Just cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so it took me a while to write this. It's definitly a different perspective. Like Meredith as a mom. And she is a good mom. She's tired though. And she's alone. And while Derek was there, they both forgot he had a wife to go home to. It was like the 'old' days. So they're both sad. Sad about being alone. So Meredith cried, just… to cry. I hope you liked that. Because I liked writing that, Meredith as a mom, just a mom, not a surgeon. And Derek as a dad, trying to be a good father, not a surgeon for once. So, next chapter up sometime this weekend. I have finals Monday through Wednesday, but then I'm on Christmas break! So, updates will be more frequent then! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please! They're my favorite!

Goodnight everyone, Julia


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sunday night

MGrey is online.

IzzieandAlex is online.

11:11PM

IzzieandAlex:Hey Mer! How's life as a mother? Did you like the gift I sent?

MGrey: Life as a mother… it's okay. Gift, I loved it.

IzzieandAlex: Well, I have to come visit sometime. And you have to come down for the wedding.

MGrey: Of course.

IzzieandAlex: It's in September.

MGrey: I already said I'd be there!

IzzieandAlex: So how are things with McDreamy?

MGrey: I'm not sure.

IzzieandAlex?

MGrey: He came over Friday night to help, and it seemed like he didn't want to go home.

IzzieandAlex: Meredith he loves you! How sweet!

MGrey: If he loved me he wouldn't have gone home to his W I F E!

IzzieandAlex: He still loves you. You have to tell him you love him too.

MGrey: I don't know. Addison is my friend.

IzzieandAlex: So what if she's your friend? You LOVE him!

MGrey: Whatever, I gotta go, Ella is up.

IzzieandAlex: Send me pictures soon! I gotta see the famous bald babies.

MGrey: They're not bald anymore, and…shut up!

IzzieandAlex: Bye Meredith.

MGrey: Bye Izzie.

MGrey is offline at 11:31PM

IzzieandAlex is offline at 11:32PM

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MGrey is online.

Hardcoresurgeon is online.

12:01AM

MGrey: Hey

Hardcoresurgeon: Hello mommy.

MGrey: Shut up.

Hardcoresurgeon: So, have you done McDreamy yet?

MGrey: Cristina!

Hardcoresurgeon: WHAT?!

MGrey: No, he did come over on Friday though, but just to help me with the girls.

Hardcoresurgeon: I am sure he helped you… I'm not saying he didn't.

MGrey: Not in that way.

Hardcoresurgeon: Whatever, he's an ass anyway.

MGrey: He didn't want to go home.

Hardcoresurgeon: After sex?

MGrey: There was NO sex!

Hardcoresurgeon: That is because he loves you.

MGrey: So what do I do?

Harcoresurgeon: You make him live the rest of his life with Satan, show him no mercy.

MGrey: So I shouldn't say anything?

Hardcoresurgeon: No

MGrey: Izzie said tell him.

Hardcoresurgeon: Izzie also makes muffins.

MGrey: You are mean, are you tired?

Hardcoresurgeon: Very

MGrey: Okay well gotta go, first day back tomorrow. Goodnight Cristina.

Hardcoresurgeon: Night Mer.

MGrey is offline.

Hardcoresurgeon is offline.

12:21AM

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so not too deep. Just Izzie and Cristina's different perspectives on the situation. Will she tell Derek how she feels?! Next chapter will be part everyone. Then I think 2 or 3 more chapters and…. It's OVER! DONE! FINIS! Can't wait to write part 2, MerDer fluff! Anyways, I need review. Gotta study for finals this weekend, but I'll probably update Saturday or Sunday. Then again on Tuesday. Then on Thursday. Then like… every day! 2 times a day! No school after Wednesday! Anyways, thanks for the luck on finals! Next chapter up in a couple days.

Julia


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Monday, Meredith's first day back

Meredith was working with Addison today. The girls were in daycare. Meredith and Addison walked into their patient's room. Meredith's intern was there also.

"Mrs. Sanders, age 44, scheduled for a c-section for twins this afternoon." Meredith's intern said.

"Okay Dr. Young, please explain the procedure to Mrs. Sanders and prep her for surgery." Addison told the intern.

Meredith and Addison left the room. Addison could tell something was wrong with Meredith, she was quiet.

"Are you okay?" Addison asked Meredith as they walked to the nurses station.

"Yeah, just…missing them already."

"Well, it's normal." Addison said, "By the way, how was Friday night, was Derek any help?"

"Yeah… he was." Meredith said.

"Good."

"Maybe we could all go out to dinner sometime." Addison suggested, "Friday, are you off?"

"Yeah." She said, not really wanting to spend a night with Derek _and _Addison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith and Addison were in surgery on Mrs. Sanders. Meredith stood opposite Addison, facing the gallery. Only a few interns were up there. She glanced up and saw Derek walk in, looking tired from surgery. He looked at her and smiled. Meredith quickly looked down. Addison pulled a baby out and held it out to Meredith. She took the baby and walked over to clean it off. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her. She cleaned up the baby boy and wrapped him up, then taking him over by his mother, to let her see him. The woman smiled and started crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith stood looking in the nursery. She could see her girls, Madison was being held, almost asleep. Grace was asleep, and Ella was crying. Meredith wanted to go in, but she knew not to, her day wasn't even half over. She turned and saw Mark standing next to her.

"They're starting to look more like him." Mark said.

"I know." She replied, not taking her eyes off of her crying baby. "I am still mad at you."

"I know." Mark said, "But I am sorry."

"I know, but sorry isn't enough… not this time." Mark looked over at Meredith and walked away, not wanting to hurt her again. Soon after he left, Meredith walked away too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Addison found Derek doing paperwork in a gallery. There were a few residents and interns, but besides that it was empty.

"Hey." Addison said.

"Hey." Derek replied, not looking up.

"So, I know we're both off Friday night, and I asked Meredith and she's off, so I thought we could all go out to dinner."

"Yeah, sure." He said, not really wanting to spend time with Meredith_ and_ Addison.

"Okay." Addison said, "What are you watching?"

"I don't know, not really paying attention."

"Are you okay?" Addison asked.

"Yeah, fine."

"Do you have any late surgeries tonight?" She asked

"Not sure yet."

"Oh, okay." Addison said, disappointed, "Well, I better go." And Addison left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now we're skipping forward to Friday, when Meredith and Derek and Addison are out to eat with the girls.

Derek and Addison sat at the table of a nice restaurant, waiting. They had driven together, and now they were waiting on Meredith and the girls. She was already 15 minutes late. Then they turned and saw her coming in. Meredith was wearing jeans and a sweater, feeling very underdressed. She was pushing a double stroller and carrying a car seat, diaper bag and a purse. She made her way over to the table and sat down opposite Derek and Addison. She arranged the stroller and car seat next to her. When she was done she let out a big sigh.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. They were hungry, and tired and… cranky." Meredith apologized.

"It's fine." Addison said smiling. "Are they sleeping?"

"Madison and Ella are, but Grace is awake."

"Does Grace need fed?" Addison asked.

"Umm, yeah." Meredith said as she put the diaper bag on her lap pulling out a bottle and setting it on the table. "I just made them, they're still hot."

Addison fed Grace as Derek and Meredith sat quietly. He was looking at her, but then again, she was looking at him too. This was too awkward. Finally their food came and they busied themselves with that, still not talking.

"I'll be right back, I need to use the restroom." Meredith said once they were done eating.

"Me too." Addison said, "Derek can you watch them?"

"Yeah." He said as the women got up and walked to the bathroom.

**In the bathroom.**

"Are you okay Meredith?"

"Yeah, I'm just… I don't know."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Meredith said, reassuring Addison with a smile.

"How do you think he's doing?" Addison asked laughing.

"Probably not too good." Meredith said also laughing, for what felt like the first time in years.

"Then we better go." Addison said as they picked up their purses and walked back to the table to see Derek holding Ella and feeding Grace with the other hand while Madison continued to sleep.

"She uh, was hungry." Derek said, referencing to Grace.

"That's fine." Meredith said smiling.

------------------

Meredith had packed up all the bottles and blankets and everything else and was putting the girls back in the stroller and car seat.

"Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Addison said standing up to put on her coat.

"Actually I think I'll go with Meredith and help put the girls to bed.

"How are you going to get home?" Addison asked.

"I'll call a cab." He said.

"Umm, okay." Addison said, now buttoning her coat.

"Here, let me carry this." Derek said taking the car seat and diaper bag.

"Thanks." Meredith said as Derek followed her out of the restaurant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek and Meredith arrived at Meredith's house and brought all the girls in.

"Okay, what's first?" Derek asked.

"Bath time." Meredith said, realizing how it sounded, "For them."

Derek nodded and followed her up the stairs to the bathroom. Meredith pulled out the baby bath as she put Grace and Madison in their bouncers. She started undressing Ella as the baby bath. She sat on the cold bathroom floor.

Derek sat on one side of the baby bath and Meredith on the other. Ella smiled at them, she loved bath time. She flapped her hands, splashing them. They both laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith laid Grace down to bed. Ella and Madison were already sleeping. She looked back in the room and quietly shut the door. Then she leaned against the wall, tired. Derek looked at her and smiled. She looked beautiful, even more now that she was a mother.

"Thank you, for helping." Meredith said.

Instead of saying 'your welcome' Derek walked closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked nervously.

Then he did it. He leaned in and kissed her. And, instead of doing the right thing, she kissed him back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAH! My longest chapter ever! Only 1 chapter left! Then part 2, MerDer fluff! So, not much in that chapter was of great importance. Except Meredith and Derek at the end. I love them together with the girls. It was so fluffy! Especially the last 3 sentences. I loved writing that, I smiled when I wrote that. I hope it wasn't TOO evil of me to stop there.

Anyways, I'm sorry about not updating faster. See, my computer was broken all weekend. Actually as I'm typing this, the Internet still isn't working and I'm really hoping that it will work soon! I'm really excited to post this! So, since I have no internet, I'll go ahead and write the next chapter, and when my Internet does work, I'll post both together! Please, review! I need opinions for part 2.

Julia


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is the last chapter!  but I'm also ! I won't have Internet until next weekend, I know it's depressing. It's Sunday as I write this, but won't get posted till Saturday probably! I'm sorry to all those who have waited all week. Anyways, let's get on with the story, my last chapter!  All MerDer!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

Starts where chapter 17 left off

Then he did it. He leaned in and kissed her. And, instead of doing the right thing, she kissed him back…..

And as quickly as it started, it stopped. Derek pulled away, both of them taking long, deep breaths. Meredith leaned her head back against the wall. Derek didn't move.

"I love you." He said. Meredith moved her eyes to meet his. _What did he just say? I love you? He's married_. Meredith reminded herself. "What?" she asked, unsure if she really had heard it.

"I love you." He repeated.

Meredith leaned her head back again and looked up at the ceiling. She took deep breaths. Derek cupped her face and made her look him in the eyes.

"I want to be here with you, not with Addison. I love you, and the girls." She was crying now. Silently. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"You're married." She said pulling away and walking to her room. She pushed open her door, still crying. She hastily pulled open the dresser drawer pulling out sweats and her Dartmouth t-shirt. When she was done she slammed the drawer shut and walked to the adjacent bathroom. Tears were all down her face now. Derek was right behind her and he stood in the bathroom door frame. Meredith slammed her fists against the counter and started sobbing.

Derek walked into the bathroom and held her. And she still sobbed, her fists clenched up. He smelled her hair, breathing in lavender. She looked up at him after a few minutes.

"You're married." She said

"It's over, Addison and I, we're over. I don't love her, not anymore. I love you."

"I love you too. But you're still married." She mumbled into his chest.

She walked over to the bed. She laid down on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"You should go, Addison will be waiting." He nodded and walked out. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek walked into the trailer. Addison was sitting on the bed reading.

"Hey." She said, looking up, "Did you have a good time?"

"Addison." He said walking over to the bed. "We're over."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No." He said, "But I love her." Addison let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I knew you still loved her." She said closing her book.

"I_ am_ sorry."

"We should have never tried to work it out. I knew from the moment I saw you two together that you loved her. The way you look at her… I always knew." Addison said. "I still have the papers, but we'll have to see an attorney."

"Thank you, Addison." Derek said. "I'm gonna stay at a hotel tonight. I'll be back in the morning to get my stuff. And I'll make an appointment with an attorney."

"Goodbye Derek." Addison said smiling, this was the end.

"Goodbye Addison." He said as he walked out of the trailer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The End**_

Okay, not a great place to end. But it left it open for a good place to start part 2. Again, I'm writing this on Sunday December 17, 2006. But, my Internet won't work until NEXT Saturday. So, I will post chapter 17 and 18 at the same time. And then I'll post part 2 right after that. So, please look for part 2, I will put that it's a sequel to 'McPregnant' in the summary. But I really don't know what the name will be. I really hope you'll look for it. And once again, thanks for all the great reviews!

Julia


End file.
